Come On
by cenaslover
Summary: Randy remembers the times when the woman he loved was still in his life. RandyTrish


**A/N: Hey, here's another one-shot for you guys. I hope you like it. And there are a lot of flashbacks in this story. The song I used in this story is 'Come On' By: Ben Jelen.**

Summary: Sorry, I couldn't think of a summary for this story.

Characters: Randy Orton/ Trish Stratus

Dedication: I dedicate this one-shot to Alyse a.k.a. –Heart2Handgun-, she helped me come up with the idea, and I wanna thank her. Thank you.

* * *

**Come On **

_And finally the silence  
Looking out, looking back across the sky  
Trying to find a meaning  
Knowing that I just left it all behind__  
Still I smell a lingering softness  
Where did she go  
How did she go  
I wanna wanna know  
I wanna know that she'll be coming here to me_

It's my fault, all of it.

If I wasn't so focused on somehow becoming the World Heavyweight Champion, then we would be together right now. I was always thinking of different ways to prove to Vince and Teddy Long how much I deserve the title, but I never stopped to pay attention to her. I guess it's true what they say 'You never really know what you got until it's gone'.

Ever since she left three days ago, I haven't talked to anybody. Not my friends, and not even my family, all I've done is lay in my bed thinking about her. I miss her so much, and I can't stand to hear from them, _'Well, you can't blame her, she gave you plenty of chances to change, and you didn't. You don't have anyone to blame but yourself'_. I know it's my fault that she left, but I don't want people telling me it is.

_Thinking back before her  
I never knew the meaning of alone  
Still the flag is feeling foreign  
I live the day to escape into a phone  
Speaking of a world not real then  
Where did she go  
How did she go  
I wanna wanna know  
I wanna know that she'll be coming here to me_

I remember the night when I asked her to marry me; it was the best night of my life.

Flashback

I remember I walked up to her house and was wearing black suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie, and I had spent like two hours on my hair trying to make it perfect. As I walked up to her house I was so nervous. Then when I knocked and opened the door I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, I was completely speechless when I saw her.

She was wearing a white strapless dress that came just above her knees, it had diamonds all over it, but not too many. She was wearing the diamond necklace and bracelet I had gotten her for her birthday, and her hair was curled, and she had it half up and half down with stray hairs hanging loosely. She looked beautiful.

"Wow," I said smiling. "You look amazing, Trish."

"You don't look to bad yourself, Randy."

"Ready to go?" I asked holding out my hand, waiting for her to take it.

"Yeah." She grabbed her purse and took my hand as I led her to my car.

When we got to the place where we were going I told her to close her eyes. "Why?" She asked curiously.

"Trust me." I said getting out of the car, opening the door, and helping her out.

"Okay." She said softly.

She closed her eyes and I took her hand and I led her down the pathway that would take us where we would have our date.

When we got there I smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Open your eyes." I said softly.

She opened them and gasped. There before us was a gazebo that was lit up by candles that surrounded it, and in the middle there was a table with two lit candles and a vase with a single red rose between them, and there were rose peddles all over the table.

She turned to me and smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you," I said reaching up to move a piece of hair from her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said as I led her up the stairs of the gazebo.

Then I stopped suddenly and she turned to me with a confused look on her face. "Trish, I don't usually do stuff like this, I'm not this type of guy. But I did all of this for a reason," I stopped for a second a studied her face, she was looking at with the same confused look. I got down on one knee and took a deep breath; I looked up at her, pulled out a small black box, and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. I took the ring out of the box and took Trish's hand. "Trish, will you marry me?"

I looked at her again and this time the look on her face wasn't confused at all, she was crying. "Yes, of course I'll marry you, Randy." I smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. Then I stood and pulled her in for a hug and kissed her passionately on the lips.

End Of Flashback

That was the best night of my life. I never thought that I would ever find anyone who loved the way she did. She would have done absolutely anything for me, and I treated her like crap.

As soon as my feud with the Undertaker started, all of my focus was on that. I would always be thinking of how I would beat the Undertaker, or maybe if I beat the Undertaker then that would be proof that I deserve a title shot. I never paid attention to Trish anymore, she would try to talk to me and I would ignore her, she would kiss me and I would turn my head away.

I don't blame her for leaving me. She had every right to, I should have treated her better. But I didn't, she was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I blew my chance with her. I keep replaying our last conversation in my head, I've done that probably twenty or thirty times since she left.

Flashback

"Randy, I need to talk to you." She walked into the living room and sat next to me on the couch taking my hand in hers.

"Not now Trish, I'm busy." I said taking my hand from her grasp and moving her away from me a little bit.

"Randy, I've been trying to talk to you for the past week, this is important." She said with anger in her voice. I could tell she was angry but I didn't care.

"Nothing is more important then me beating Taker and getting a title shot."

"Nothing? Nothing is more important to you?" She asked getting up off the couch.

"No." I replied simply.

"Not even me?"

I stopped for a second a looked at her, she was trying to stop herself from crying but wasn't doing a very good job. "Trish I…"

"No Randy, I give up. Obviously your career is more important to you then I am. I can't believe I have spent the past three months trying to convince myself that you loved me, but I realize now that you don't. So don't worry, you won't have to deal with me anymore. We're through." She took off her ring and threw it at me, then turned and ran out of the house.

End Of Flashback

I ran after her calling her name but by the time I got to the front door she was gone. I blew it, and I know it.

_Cause each of her kisses  
How my heart misses  
She's coming  
She's coming here to me  
I'm needing  
Desiring to kiss her now  
I'm living for her  
Breathing for her  
Singing for her fairytale_

I love her, and I just wish she knew it. I may have lost her, but no matter what she'll always be in my heart, and I'll always love her.

_Come on  
Without you I'll never feel the love inside of me  
Come on, you know that we belong  
Come on, come on, come on, come on_

_Come on… _

**A/N: Okay, I know that this isn't that great of a story, but I haven't been in the mood to write lately. But anyway tell me what you honestly think. Thanks, R&R._  
_**


End file.
